1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses and image forming methods.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus that uses the electronic photographing method may be equipped with, for example, a paper delivery apparatus that sorts out paper sheets on which images have been formed by the image forming apparatus into a plurality of jobs, and/or an optional paper delivery apparatus that performs optional processings such as stapling paper sheets. The paper delivery apparatus may be detachably mounted on the image forming apparatus, and may have a control structure shown in FIG. 12, for example.
The image forming apparatus shown in FIG. 12 includes a printer controller 101 that communicates with a host computer (not shown) and receives image data from the host computer, converts the received image data into data in a data format that is compatible with the image forming apparatus, and sends the data as an image signal (/VDO signal 116) to an engine controller 102.
The engine controller 102 controls various operations for forming images, and performs serial communication with the printer controller 101. In the serial communication, command/status signals (/SC signals) are exchanged in synchronism with a serial clock signal (/SCLK signal).
A paper delivery optional apparatus control section 117 controls transfer and discharge operations for recording media in the paper delivery apparatus based on commands received through serial signal lines 118 and 119 from the printer controller 101.
In the conventional image forming apparatus indicated in FIG. 12, without regard to whether or not the image forming apparatus is connected to an optional paper delivery apparatus, or without regard to whether or not a paper delivery destination is an optional paper delivery apparatus, multiple printing paper sheets are always fed at the same timing to maintain constant paper interval.
Under the circumstance, there are strong demands in image forming apparatuses that can properly control paper interval of multiple paper sheets depending on whether or not an image forming apparatus is connected to an optional paper delivery apparatus, or without regard to whether or not a paper delivery destination is an optional paper delivery apparatus
The present invention relates to improvements in image forming apparatuses.
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus on which a paper delivery apparatus is detachably mounted, the image forming apparatus including an image processing section that processes an image signal inputted from an external apparatus, an image forming section that forms an image on a paper sheet based on the image signal processed by the image processing section, and a control section that controls the image forming section based on an instruction from the image processing section. The control section transmits to the image processing section a paper delivery signal indicating a timing to deliver paper sheets from the image forming section to the paper delivery apparatus. The image processing section controls the paper delivery apparatus based on the paper delivery signal received from the control section. The control section controls such that a plurality of paper sheets are successively transferred at a first paper interval when images are successively formed on a plurality of paper sheets and the control section does not receive from the image processing section an instruction to transmit a paper delivery signal. Also, the control section controls such that a plurality of paper sheets are successively transferred at a second paper interval different from the first paper interval when images are successively formed on a plurality of paper sheets, and the control section receives from the image processing section an instruction to transmit a paper delivery signal.
The present invention also relates to an image forming apparatus on which a paper delivery apparatus is detachably mounted, the image forming apparatus including an image processing section that processes an image signal inputted from an external apparatus, an image forming section that forms an image on a paper sheet based on the image signal processed by the image processing section, and a control section that controls the image forming section based on an instruction from the image processing section. The control section transmits to the image processing section a paper delivery signal indicating a timing to deliver paper sheets from the image forming section to the paper delivery apparatus. The image processing section controls the paper delivery apparatus based on the paper delivery signal received from the control section. The control section judges that the paper delivery apparatus is not connected to the image forming apparatus when it does not receive from the image processing section an instruction to transmit a paper delivery signal, and judges that the paper delivery apparatus is connected to the image forming apparatus when it receives from the image processing section an instruction to transmit a paper delivery signal.
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus on which a paper delivery apparatus is detachably mounted, the image forming apparatus including an image forming section that forms an image on a paper sheet based on an image signal processed by an image processing section that processes an image signal inputted from an external apparatus, and a control section that controls the image forming section based on an instruction from the image processing section. The control section transmits to the image processing section a paper delivery signal indicating a timing to deliver paper from the image forming section to the paper delivery apparatus. The control section controls such that a plurality of paper sheets are successively transferred at a first paper interval when images are successively formed on a plurality of paper sheets and the control section does not receive from the image processing section an instruction to transmit a paper delivery signal. The control section also controls such that a plurality of paper sheets are successively transferred at a second paper interval different from the first paper interval when images are successively formed on a plurality of paper sheets and the control section receives from the image processing section an instruction to transmit a paper delivery signal.
The present invention also relates to an image forming method for an image forming apparatus on which a paper delivery apparatus is detachably mounted. The method may include: a transmission step of transmitting from a control section that controls the image forming section to the image processing section a paper delivery signal indicating a timing to deliver paper sheets from the image forming section to the paper delivery apparatus; a control step of controlling the paper delivery apparatus by the image processing section based on the paper delivery signal transmitted in the transmission step; and a transfer step of successively transferring a plurality of paper sheets. The transfer step includes successively transferring a plurality of paper sheets at a first paper interval when the control section receives from the image processing section an instruction to transmit a paper delivery signal, and successively lo transferring a plurality of paper sheets at a second paper interval different from the first paper interval when the control section does not receive from the image processing section an instruction to transmit a paper delivery signal.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus on which a paper delivery apparatus is detachably mounted, the image forming apparatus including: an image processing section that processes an image signal inputted from an external apparatus; an image forming section that forms an image on a paper sheet based on the image signal processed by the image processing section; a paper standby section that place in a standby condition paper sheets that are fed by the image forming section to be delivered at a first paper interval for forming images thereon; and a control section that controls the image forming section and the paper sheet standby section based on an instruction from the image processing section. The control section transmits to the image processing section a paper delivery signal indicating a timing to deliver paper sheets from the image forming section to the paper delivery apparatus. The image processing section controls the paper delivery apparatus based on the paper delivery signal received from the control section, wherein the control section controls the paper standby section such that a plurality of paper sheets are successively transferred at a first paper interval when images are successively formed on the plurality of paper sheets and the control section does not receive from the image processing section an instruction to transmit a paper delivery signal, and controls the paper standby section such that a plurality of paper sheets are successively transferred at a second paper interval different from the first paper interval when images are successively formed on a plurality of paper sheets and the control section receives from the image processing section an instruction to transmit a paper delivery signal.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.